Don't Say A Word, Just Follow My Lead
by Kathrynew30
Summary: "This is what he looks forward to most-getting to unwind with Kendall, whether it's at one of their homes, a hotel, or here on their tour bus." Kogan smut.
1. Chapter 1

**Warnings now. Boys smoking weed, watching porn, and having sex. Oh and mentions of different kinks and lots of language. I think that kind of covers it? Also, probably the smuttiest thing I have ever posted. That's for sure. And it wasn't gonna be posted, but celerystyx told me I should. So I am. So, definitely thanks to her and of course, Clarry, because she betas and is amazing and continues to encourage my writing. I love her. **

**Anyway, thank you as always to everyone who reads, reviews, favorites, alerts, whatever. I love it and it means so much. I promise I will actually post stuff for my actual fics soon, motivation has been coming back, I've just been super busy.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the plot.**

* * *

><p>"Hey, is everyone asleep?" Kendall asks when Logan slides into the room in the back of the bus.<p>

Smirking, Logan shuts and locks the door, "Yeah, everyone is in their bunks and snoring. And the bus driver even has his radio going, so he's basically out as well."

"Sweet, now hurry up and get over here." Kendall flips open his laptop and while waiting for it to boot up, he reaches into his pocket, pulling out a joint and lighter, passing it over to Logan.

Taking it eagerly, Logan lights it up, quickly bringing it to his lips. He then lets out a content sigh when the smoke passes out of his mouth.

This is what he looks forward to most-getting to unwind with Kendall, whether it's at one of their homes, a hotel, or here on their tour bus. Though, it is more difficult on the bus, since they're all in such close quarters and Carlos and James hate when they smoke. So, they have to wait for them to fall asleep. Dustin sometimes joins them, but he'd gone out drinking with Carlos and passed out the minute his head hit the pillow.

And this time, they were smart and opened the window in the room a crack and even turned on the fan, so at least the stench of weed shouldn't disturb the other boys too much.

"What's on tonight?" Logan asks, eyes already hooded, passing the joint over to Kendall, who takes a drag, before smirking at Logan.

"You'll see."

"Kendall, it better not be fisting. I told you that shit scares me."

"I don't see why it does."

"Because have you noticed how fucking creepy it looks to see a dude's whole entire arm up another dude's ass?"

"I think it's hot," he mumbles, taking another hit, handing it over to Logan once the smoke pours out.

"Yeah, well you're a freak."

Raising an eyebrow, Kendall turns to Logan, "Um, I think you're the 'lil freak. You're the one who gets _seriously_ turned on by bondage. I find being tied up a bit sexy, but you love the whole shebang."

"Fuck you, it's hot."

"See?"

"Whatever. So what are we watching?"

"Be patient, Logie." Kendall continues to type and scroll though pages, trying to find whatever video he's wanting to show Logan.

Even though Kendall and his stupid self annoys Logan on occasion, he loves that he can share this with someone.

Logan doesn't think the other boys would be willing to watch gay porn with him. Dustin did once, but they were very drunk and very high and Dustin was asleep a minute in and never mentioned anything about doing it again the next day.

But Kendall indulges him in it and Logan does the same for him. They're able to discuss their kinks and what they'd love if they were ever with another guy. Neither of them have been, though. It could be because of being in Big Time Rush, and "indulging" in their gay side outside of porn isn't really something they should do when they're on a kids show. And they've yet to break down that wall of just trying it with each other.

No doubt they've both thought about it. How could they not? Especially when they're sitting in a dark room, jacking off while watching one guy get pounded into by another guy together. But neither has taken that risk. Now, that could be because they're both afraid it could get awkward. Though, if it hasn't gotten awkward from getting off right next to each other, something more shouldn't really change a whole lot. Or really just afraid that it will spark a major shift in the whole dynamic of the group. Because relationship in bands never work.

Though, who's to say there'd even be a relationship? It could just be one awesome night of great sex. Which is definitely what Logan always thinks about when these nights come up with Kendall. Because they watch the guys on the screen have so much pleasure and with the amount of "studying" they've both done, they should be able to reenact something like that between them.

But Logan's not even sure how to approach the idea to Kendall. The whole "watching gay porn" together happened spontaneously, when on a very drunken night together, the discussion of whether or not sex with a guy would be any good. Which led to an argument about double penetration. Of course, Logan disagreed that anyone could handle that, but Kendall knew there had to be people, or else it wouldn't be a thing. So, they ran to Kendall's computer, immediately searching porn videos.

From then on, if one of them was curious about a certain fetish or just had a good video to show, they'd set up a time where it could just be the two of them to "educate" themselves in the art of gay sex.

Sometimes, well rarely, they would be sober. Only if there was just no time to get any alcohol or weed, but they preferred having something to relax them. Because no matter how close they are, it's always awkward in the beginning, but once they get into, it's amazing.

And it's a good way to calm down after the days they have. They're always on the go, whether it's shooting for their show, interviews, or touring. Like now, having performed in front of thousands of fans just a few hours ago, all the adrenaline gets bottled up and they both need release. Especially Kendall, who seems to get turned on just by the thought of being on stage. And since they can't do this every night, when they can, it's even more desperate and anxiously awaited.

"You almost ready? Because seriously dude, if you don't hurry, I'm just gonna go to bed." Logan is completely lying, of course. Because even if he did get too impatient with Kendall, he'd go to the bathroom first to jack off, then sleep. Again, they don't get these times of solitude too often and with everything pumping through Logan's veins after shows, he's desperate for anything.

"Yeah, just gimme a minute. Geez." And now with the prospect of Logan leaving, Kendall scrolls faster, he's even getting impatient with himself for not being able to find it fast enough.

Finally the video is on the screen and Kendall breathes out a sigh of relief, before snatching the joint from Logan, taking a long drag and settles into the couch, ready to watching the show.

Logan grins as he finally sees the two guys on screen. He's glad Kendall picked one that skipped over the cheesy cliche porn dialogue. Because both of them had discussed how much they preferred the ones that got right down to it.

They continue to watch the video unfold in front of them, passing their shared joint back and forth. Logan takes in a deep breath, filling his lungs with smoke and holds it there as he sees one guy start to go down on the other one. Once his lips wrap around the other man's cock, Logan closes his eyes as he blows out the smoke.

But with his eyes shut, even just for these few seconds, he listens to the noises coming from the computer and his eyes immediately snap open. Because those moans on that screen sound suspiciously familiar. Closing his eyes once again, he listens and then there's a moan from right next to him. Slowly he opens his eyes again to see Kendall's hand moving into his jeans. And yeah, that sounded _exactly_ like the moan from the guy in this porn.

"Holy shit," he breathes out, because he always liked the noises Kendall made during these nights, but now Logan knows he's got the same sounds as a porn star.

He needs this video.

"Good, right?" Kendall glances at Logan, thinking the "holy shit" was from his awesome choice of porn.

And how can Kendall not realize that he's moaning just like this guy? It's so obvious to Logan now, but it's probably because it's Kendall's own voice. Why would he think that sounds like him?

But Kendall's are too quiet and this fake Kendall guy is so much louder and Logan wants to hear Kendall like _that_.

Maybe this is the time Logan should destroy that wall.

He turns to watch Kendall, who still has his hand shoved down his pants, mouth open, and his chest is rising and falling fast. God, Logan could just watch Kendall. He wouldn't need porn anymore, if he could just see this all the time. And really, it's not like he hasn't been able to watch Kendall before, it's just he always tried to keep his eyes locked to the videos, never daring to look anywhere else, because he knew if he did, all his hard work would shatter and he would attack Kendall.

And his self control is quickly breaking as he listens to Kendall's breathing pick up, matching the twin on the computer. His fingers twitch, needing to be the one stroking Kendall. All he has to do is just go for it, Kendall probably wouldn't care. He's too wrapped up in everything else that he wouldn't mind if Logan sucked his cock. Right?

When another tiny groan passes through Kendall's lips, Logan's resolve finally disintegrates. He throws the joint in a nearby cup, and he quickly moves to Kendall's side, pulling Kendall's hand out of jeans.

"Logan, what the-uhh" He's unable to form any words, because Logan's hands are working open his jeans and rips them down along with his underwear, letting his cock spring free. And Logan doesn't even wait for permission, he just goes straight to it. Much like their preference to porn, no words, just going to what they both want.

Logan knows Kendall wants this. Or at least wants something other than his hand working him, because he's guiding Logan's head to his crotch and it's not like Logan needed that, he didn't have plans on going anywhere else.

When Logan gives one lick from base to tip, Kendall gives a gasp, and it's exactly what Logan wants to hear. It's better than the guy they were watching, because Logan made Kendall make that noise and now he wants to hear every noise Kendall can make.

So, he wraps his lips around the head and begins to suck and take him further into his mouth. Although Logan has never given a blowjob before, he knows what he likes, he's seen enough of them, and he vaguely knows what Kendall likes, because that's another thing they've discussed.

"Oh my God," and Kendall's words are breathless and amazing to Logan's ears.

He continues to suck and lick perfectly around Kendall and there's these tiny breathless gasps and "mmm" sounds coming from him and it just spurs Logan on more. Because it's all he can hear, since he has totally tuned out the sounds playing behind him. This is _way_ better than that anyway.

Kendall's hips thrust up and Logan thinks he should hold him down, because really, he's not used to having a dick in his mouth, but Kendall's breathing is picking up and he's whimpering, and Logan just needs to hear more of that, so he lets Kendall practically fuck his mouth. Apparently, Kendall is grateful for some of the control, because he's moaning louder than before. And really, Logan should be worried about waking everyone else up, but with Kendall's cock sliding in and out of his mouth, his mind doesn't compute silly worries like that.

But now Kendall's hips are stuttering and Logan knows he's about to come, so he braces himself by gripping Kendall's thighs tight and gives one long suck. That's it for Kendall, who gasps, and continues to shallowly thrust his hips, while Logan swallows down everything.

"Damn." Kendall barely manages to say, because he's still out of breath and grinning down at Logan who's still on his knees in front of him.

There's a deafening silence after that and Logan glances back to the laptop and notices the video is over. Without a second thought, he stands up, shuts off the computer, and moves to stand in between Kendall's spread legs. Kendall just stares up at Logan, not totally sure what's going on in the other boy's head. There's nothing in his mind though, because his best friend just gave him the best blowjob ever.

"I wanna fuck you."

Kendall was wrong. _Now_ there is nothing in his brain.

Logan's not too sure what possessed him to be so blunt. Well actually, he does. The fake Kendall in the porn was getting fucked and Logan has to know what kind of noises real Kendall will make while Logan pounds into him. Especially since that's uncharted territory. No one knows what Kendall will sound like or feel like for that matter. And Logan wants to explore it. Explore him. He might as well go all the way with the person he's been studying with.

Also, Logan just genuinely wants to fuck Kendall, especially since he's been rock hard since the second Kendall moaned.

Finally, Logan moves forward and pulls Kendall's shirt up and over his head. Really, he should've waited for a response to his statement, but he hasn't heard a protest or a move to stop him from Kendall. So he proceeds with his task, the shirt thrown haphazardly somewhere in the room. Logan then leans down and yanks Kendall's jeans and underwear the rest of the way off and those are thrown in the same fashion as the shirt.

It's like Kendall can't move, he's frozen to his spot on the couch, mostly out of his arousal from watching Logan and seeing that darkened look of lust in his eyes as he strips himself of his own clothes. But there's a small bit of fear that's creeping inside him that's stopping him from pulling Logan flush against him. It's not that he doesn't want this, it's just that this is all new to him. He's only watched gay sex, never been a part of it. But if there's anyone he'd want to try it with, it's Logan.

Logan notices the fear in Kendall's eyes, so he rests his hands on Kendall's knees, while littering his chest with kisses, moving up to his neck, where he gives it small bites. None that will leave marks, though.

Kendall instantly relaxes under him, tilting his head to the side. But before Logan can kiss his way to his lips, he decides to pull Kendall to stand up, but keeps his mouth attached to his neck.

"Turn around," Logan whispers deeply in his ear, gripping his hips, knowing Kendall won't move himself. So he spins him around and bends Kendall over, so he's leaning over the couch, hands gripping the leather.

"Logan," he moans out, but Logan shushes him, as he feels hands trail down his back and to his ass.

He's pushing back against Logan's hands and gripping the couch so tight, he's afraid he might rip a chunk out of the sofa. And then his cheeks are being spread apart and right as he glances back to see what Logan's doing, he feels a wetness at his entrance. "Holy fu-" Kendall stops himself, because he can't breathe as his head falls forward and one knee has moved to rest on the couch, because he can't seem to find any balance either.

And Logan's tongue is moving inside him and Kendall never thought they'd do all this in one night. Well he never really thought any of this would happen. But he's certainly not complaining. He'd always wondered what it would feel like to have a mouth on him since the first time he saw a rimjob and now he knows it's even better than he could have imagined.

But Logan pulls away, too soon for Kendall's liking. Before Kendall can protest though, there is a finger inside him and God, it burns. He knew it would, but Logan pauses, giving him time to relax. He had felt Kendall tense up and he wants to make sure Kendall enjoys this, so they can do this again sometime. Even though Logan's not positive what will happen after this, he's gonna make sure this happens another time.

Because he still needs Kendall to fuck him.

After a few more minutes and a couple more fingers, Kendall pushes back against Logan, wanting more. Definitely more than ready and Logan certainly cannot deny him this.

Once he lines himself up, Logan takes a deep breath, because they are finally taking that step. The wall is about to completely crumble before them. And while it should change everything, Logan doesn't think it will. Sure, maybe Kendall will be staying at his apartment more often and they'll be sharing hotel rooms from now on, but Logan is positive this won't affect or destroy their entire dynamic. He doesn't analyze it too much, though, because Kendall is still begging him to "do it already."

So he does. He pushes all the way in and Kendall moans immediately and so Logan goes for it. Thrusting harder each time. Logan has Kendall's hips gripped as tight as humanly possible, positive there will be marks and the fact that Kendall is still making similar noises to the porn, forces Logan to drive into him faster.

"Oh God," Kendall breathes out, his arms shaking as he tries to get a better grasp of the furniture in front of him, but with the leather and his sweat, it's not really working together, but Logan makes sure to keep him somewhat steady.

And then Logan decides to tease Kendall a bit, sliding all the way out, and just pressing the tip in, before pulling back again. He does it a few more times, before Kendall growls and takes one arm off the couch, to reach back and grab Logan's hip, pulling him back inside.

"Oh yeah," Kendall pants out once Logan is thrusting back in him. And they both know it's about to be over, because Kendall is too tight around Logan, and Kendall hasn't felt this amazing ever, really.

He's definitely glad that Logan decided to basically attack him.

When Logan reaches around and starts stroking him, Kendall lets out a long drawn out moan of Logan's name, coming all over the leather in front of him. With the way Kendall is even tighter around Logan, clenching him like a vice, Logan comes with a grunt.

They both stay where they're at for a few more minutes, trying to get some more air back in their lungs. When Logan eventually pulls out, Kendall falls forward a bit, face resting against the cool leather.

Turning his head, Kendall smiles lazily at Logan, who's grabbing his own shirt that was discarded to clean up the sofa and themselves. When he's satisfied with it, he sits down next to Kendall, grinning back at him. Because neither of them really know what to say. What do you say to your best friend after you just had sex?

So they don't say anything; instead Kendall regains some energy and grabs Logan by the back of the neck, pulling their lips together. It's not that rough, or desperate. Just a slow kiss, both too exhausted from their previous events. And also because they don't feel the need to, lazy kisses are all they need right now.

Their lips are still moving, as Kendall pushes Logan on his back and straddles his hips. He pulls back, still smiling at Logan and nips at his bottom lip, before leaning back.

"We should do this again."

Logan breathes out a sigh of relief, "I totally agree. We have more porn videos we need to recreate."

Raising an eyebrow, he smirks down at him, "Hm, like what?"

"We gotta find out if you really enjoy fisting."

"Fuck." And Kendall's eyes instantly darken, just from the thought alone.

"Dude, you really get turned on by that."

Kendall can't even let himself be embarrassed for liking the idea so much, instead he ends up grinding his hips down onto Logan, but Logan stops him, not ready to do it again just yet. Besides, he's pretty sure the entire bus knows exactly what just happened. That should be a main priority, but...it's not.

"Maybe. But then that means I get to tie you up. Like bind and gag you and everything."

Logan rolls his hips up, letting Kendall know he likes that idea, and smirks, "Deal."

"So, are we basically just gonna try out all the kinks we want?"

"Why not?"

"69?"

"Yes!" Kendall chuckles at the way Logan's face lights up at the suggestion. "Do you think we could get away with going in a sex shop? If we disguise ourselves?"

"Maybe? Are you thinking toys?"

"Maybe." And Logan's grin is answer enough. "Should we be writing this down?"

Kendall glances around the room and spots a notepad and pen, normally used for ideas for songs. Reaching over to the table, he grabs the pad and pen, before he situates himself back on Logan's lap and starts making a list of the ideas they've said so far. "Roleplaying?"

"That could be fun."

"Do you still have your scrubs and doctor's coat that you stole from set?"

"Of course, and the gloves."

"Perfect."

But before either of them can say anything else, there's knocking on the door, followed by James' voice, "Are you two done in there? Some of us wanna sleep."

Both Kendall and Logan look to each other, grinning, before yellling out a "sorry!"

"I guess we'll finish this later." Kendall sighs, finally getting off Logan and moving to find his clothes. Though he only pulls on his underwear, knowing he'd just take off his clothes when he goes into his bunk.

Logan watches Kendall for awhile, wondering how it still feels natural between them, how this didn't ruin anything and that they're planning out more times like this. When he imagined this happening, it never went anywhere. They would have sex and that would be it. The porn watching would end and they would just go back to what they were before all this happened. Never in his mind did he see him and Kendall making a list of what they need to try for their next sexual escapade.

But Kendall's always been that go-with-the-flow kind of guy and he's always been open-minded to new things. So it shouldn't be a surprise that he's taking this opportunity and running with it.

Even though Logan's not sure what this means for their relationship as a whole, Logan's okay with that. He's okay with whatever this is. Where they have really great sex, because he's not ready to really push for anything more just yet.

He's eventually broken out of his thoughts, when his own boxers are thrown in his face. Glaring at Kendall, Logan finally sits up and begins to slide his underwear back on and then following Kendall out of the room.

He watches Kendall slide into his bunk and close the curtain. For a second he thinks he should just get into Kendall's bed with him. Sleeping together shouldn't be taboo for them now. But he moves to his own bunk, not sure if he should. Though, just as he's about to climb up into his bed, he changes his mind, basically saying "fuck it" and turning back to Kendall's.

When he pulls back the curtain, Kendall is laying there, with the blanket raised and inviting Logan in. Logan can only smile as he climbs in next to him and grins even wider when Kendall's arms wrap around his waist.

"What do you wanna try next?" Kendall whispers in his ear, making sure he's quiet enough that only Logan can hear him.

"Mm, I think we should just try some good old shower sex."

"Only if I get to fuck you this time."

Logan chuckles lightly, wrapping his arms around Kendall, "Deal."

* * *

><p><strong>Also, random note, there is genuinely a porn that has a guy who sounds just like Kendall in it. It was on Tumblr and it is what inspired this. Along with a conversation I had with Clarry. If you're curious about said post on Tumblr. PM me. <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Woo. I've finally written the next part to this story! I know it said complete, but I decided to just add the chapters all together. It'll slightly be a multi-chapter fic, but each chapter is more just like a one-shot. If that makes sense. And yes, I'm in the planning stages for the next part. I have a rough idea and hopefully it'll be up soon. I can't promise anything, because when I do, I always break it. Anyone who reads my stuff knows I'm crap at updating. Plus, I've succumbed to the craziness that is One Direction. Meaning I've started writing for them. Though, my first fic for them was a crossover with BTR. Which I will be posting at some point. In case anyone is curious. **

**Anyway, I hope everyone who enjoyed the first part, likes this just as much. It's basically just smut. But that's okay, it's getting me through my constant writer's block. As always, thank you to anyone who reads, reviews, alerts, whatever. Truly means so much to me.**

**Also, many thanks to my beta Clarry. This was her reward for being forced to beta my 1D fic. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the boys. Damn. **

* * *

><p>"Okay, are you ready?" Kendall questions as he climbs onto the bed, sitting himself down next to Logan. And Logan tries to ignore the fact that Kendall went into the bathroom fully dressed, but came out in nothing. He tries to look anywhere but Kendall, because as much as wants to have sex with Kendall, he's not sure he can tonight. Not with what Kendall wants.<p>

"Um, I don't know." Logan's never felt this nervous in his entire life. Which really makes no sense, but it doesn't change the fact that he feels like he might throw up or pass out.

Kendall rolls his eyes, pulling Logan to him and kissing him hard and rough. He needs to somehow make Logan turn off his brain right now. This night is supposed to be about him, not Logan. He doesn't even care how selfish that sounds, but his is excuse is that's exactly what Logan had told him when he mentioned their free night tonight. "Tonight is all about you," Logan had whispered in his ear, sending shivers down Kendall's spine, and he tried hiding his grin and his impatience for the day to go by faster.

But now that it's tonight and they're alone in their hotel room, Logan is panicking. Which is totally unlike him. Logan is always up for anything and everything, but for some reason, the idea of fisting Kendall has him scared shitless. It's not like Logan's the one getting the fist shoved up his ass. Kendall is. And to be honest, Kendall is _really_ excited about it.

Also, he understands that Logan doesn't like the idea, but come on, tonight is all about Kendall. Besides, all Logan has to do is put his fist in him. Easy.

"You know, Logan, you have no reason to be scared." He teases, as he pulls away, smirking down at Logan.

"I'm not scared!"

"Oh, bullshit."

"...Okay, I'm a little nervous, but I've never done this before."

Chuckling, Kendall wraps his arms around Logan, "It's not like I have either. Plus, I'm the one taking it, as it were."

Logan lets out a heavy sigh, resting his head on Kendall's shoulder. "I don't wanna hurt you," he mumbles into Kendall's skin.

And Kendall can't even help the "aw" that slips out. He never expected that was the reason he was so nervous.

"Shut up, it's a legitimate worry. You've never had anything that big up there."

Raising an eyebrow, Kendall smirks even wider, "Underestimating your dick size, Henderson?"

"I hate you."

"I think your dick is just fine."

"You know, I really do hate you."

"It's not too big or too small. And just thick enough. I love it."

Logan then pulls away from Kendall, annoyed where the conversation is going, though he must admit, he is a bit flattered by Kendall's compliment. "Then why do you want my fist?" Maybe the tactic of guilt can help weasel his way out of this. Maybe he should just ask Kendall if his dick isn't good enough for him.

"Logan, what happened to tonight being all about me, huh?"

"I just...what if I genuinely fuck you up down there?"

"You won't. I know you won't. Just go slow and I'll tell you if it gets to be too much."

"It's gonna be too much."

"Oh, now you're overestimating your fist size?"

"I will walk away now and tell everyone that you asked me to shove my hand up your ass."

"Logan, come on, It's gonna be fine. We'll have a safe word and everything."

And Logan makes the mistake of looking up at Kendall and he really can't say no to him when he gets that sad puppy dog look in his eyes. "What's our word?"

Instantly, Kendall's faces breaks out into a grin. "Elevate?"

"You are kidding, right?"

"Nope." The grin of course never leaves his face.

"You do realize that if that becomes our safe word, I'll always think of you naked and moaning, when someone mentions 'Elevate.'"

"It's kind of what I'm counting on."

"Me getting hard on stage? Dude, that's your thing, not mine."

Kendall tackles Logan onto the bed, pinning his arms down, "And now it'll be our thing."

Logan feels Kendall's smirk as he brushes his lips over his ear, before moving to his neck and lightly nipping at the skin. "You're an idiot."

"I know," Kendall pulls away, sitting back on Logan's thighs, "Now fist me, Mr. Henderson."

And that shouldn't be hot to Logan, especially considering how terrified he is, but he can't help the twitch in his dick. Which he's fairly certain Kendall knows about it, given the smug look on his face, because he knows that he's got Logan right where he wants him. But just to give Logan more, Kendall moves off him and turns around, getting on all fours, giving Logan a view of just where his fist will go. And when Kendall looks over his shoulder, he knows that he's won, because Logan's eyes go dark, and Kendall notices the way Logan subconsciously licks his lips.

"I fucking hate you." Logan mutters out angrily, though Kendall knows that he really doesn't.

Logan moves up onto his knees, crawling over to Kendall. Running his hands up his thighs, he stops at Kendall's cheeks, spreading them apart, before he moves forward licking one quick stripe over Kendall's hole. Instantly it makes Kendall's entire body jerk and then he lets out a low moan that suspiciously sounds like Logan's name.

Kendall has always enjoyed rimming since the first time Logan did it on the bus. And Logan knows he could get Kendall to do just about anything he wanted just by using his tongue the right way.

Despite Kendall's protest, Logan moves off the bed, digging in his bag for the bottle of lube he knows is in there.

There are a lot of moments between them where lube ends up forgotten. When they're in the heat of the moment, if they're desperate for each other to be naked and inside of whoever decides to bottom that night. But tonight, Logan wants this to go as smoothly as possible. Literally. So he will do everything in his power not to hurt Kendall.

Once he's back on the bed behind Kendall, he glides one hand back to his ass, giving it a light slap, loving the way Kendall's hip thrusts at that movement. There are definitely some things they still need to try out.

"Hurry it up," Kendall grits out, painfully hard, from Logan's tongue and he needs something more. _Now_.

"Hey, no rushing me. I can still walk away." Though, Logan's pretty sure he won't walk away, because he likes this view of Kendall and he'd like to have his dick inside him at some point.

Kendall only groans, but doesn't say anything else.

Popping open the cap, Logan squirts the liquid onto his fingers, but he keeps the bottle close. Knowing he's probably gonna use more when more fingers get involved.

Logan trails his index finger up to Kendall's hole, before slowly pushing it in, watching Kendall's body swallow it. It makes his jeans get that much tighter, but right now, this is only about Kendall.

And Kendall doesn't need any time to adjust, he's already pushing back on the digit, so Logan knows he can add another. He begins scissoring his fingers, trying to stretch Kendall as best as he can, because he knows he'll need it.

When the third finger is in, Kendall only grunts but doesn't stop thrusting back, continuously fucking himself on Logan's fingers.

It amazes Logan just how well Kendall is doing. Sure, three fingers isn't new to him, but Kendall hasn't bottomed in awhile. Well really, they haven't been able to have sex in what feels like forever. Both from being busy and also tired. But Kendall is taking to Logan's fingers like it's part of him, which certainly eases some of Logan's nerves.

"M-more, Logan," Kendall barely pants out, his movements never ceasing, though. But when Logan withdraws his fingers, Kendall legitimately whines.

When he glances back, he sees Logan opening the bottle again, before thoroughly coating his hand. It makes his stomach flip and his cock twitch simultaneously. He's of course nervous, considering he's never done this before, but genuinely, he's never wanted anything more right now.

Logan glances up at him and Kendall can see the fear in his eyes, so Kendall gives him a reassuring smile, not showing _his_ tiny sliver of fear.

"Are you sure about this?" Logan has to ask again, still wanting to give Kendall an out.

"I'm sure, I trust you."

And Logan will forever deny how his heart soared at that. Obviously, he knows that the two of them trust each other with their lives or else they wouldn't be in this situation. But they never say things like that or about their feelings when they're together like this. Somehow, it was an unspoken rule between them that this just stayed sex. Or at least that's what Logan thinks.

"Logan," Kendall whines, again, getting impatient.

"Yeah, alright," he mumbles, before taking a deep breath.

He slides the three fingers back in, stretching Kendall just a little more, before finally slipping in his pinky.

And rather than a sound of pain, Kendall lets out the most amazing moan Logan's ever heard in his life. So maybe Kendall really does have a fetish for this. As long as he enjoys it, Logan can't really say anything.

Thrusting in and out with four fingers deep, Logan finally brushes against Kendall's prostate and immediately Kendall thrusts back harder, begging Logan to go deeper, _faster_. So Logan obliges, and he can see the sweat building on Kendall and Logan really wishes he had less clothes on right now.

"More."

Logan's hand freezes. It's not like he thought Kendall would just let him get this far and finish the job, but he still hoped this would've been enough.

"Ken-"

"I promise I'll stop you if it's too much. I've got our safe word."

Of course Kendall knew what he was gonna say and really, he can't deny Kendall's wish any longer. He hasn't stopped talking about fisting since it was mentioned this would happen.

With his four fingers still in Kendall, Logan grabs the lube once more, coating his thumb and the rest of his hand properly. Setting the bottle aside, Logan moves his now free hand to Kendall's back, rubbing circles in the sweaty skin, before tucking in his thumb and pushing it in with the rest of his fingers.

There's a grunt and a small whimper and Logan can tell they're not the most pleasure filled noises Kendall's ever made. So Logan begins to pull out, not wanting to hurt him. Screw their safe word.

"No!" Kendall actually shouts. "No," his voice is softer now, but just as desperate. "Just gimme a minute."

Logan keeps his hand where it's at and it feels like a lifetime before Kendall nods, stuttering he's okay for Logan to move now. Slowly, he pushes forward a few times, before finally curling his hand into a proper fist. Once he does that, he waits a full minute, watching the muscles in Kendall's back finally relax.

When Kendall's breathing calms just enough, Logan finally starts to thrust his fist in and out of Kendall's incredibly abused hole.

"Fuck, Logan."

For a split second, Logan thinks Kendall is saying that for him to stop, but then he remembers he didn't say their word and also a moan had spilled out of Kendall.

It seems now Logan can finally accept that this is hot. It's weird for him to see his _entire_ fist disappearing into his super sexy best friend, but seeing Kendall so wrecked does things to him.

Of course Logan has seen Kendall writhing and begging before, but he's pretty sure this moment beats all of those combined. He can see Kendall's arms shaking from holding himself up so long and from the pleasure. And when Kendall turns his head slightly, Logan notices how flushed he is and just how his hair is completely sticking to his forehead.

Yeah, this moment wins as all time hottest ever.

"Oh, God." Kendall is panting harder and Logan knows he's close, so he grabs his hip, as he continues to push his fist in harder.

After about four more perfectly placed thrusts, Kendall lets out a long moan while coming hard onto the bed in front of him. Kendall clenches around Logan's fist so incredibly tight and Logan really wishes that had been his dick, but it's still just as hot to him. It's only then that he realizes, though, that Kendall came without ever being touched. So maybe Logan will be willing to do this again if it really was that good for him.

Slowly, Logan pulls out of Kendall and winces when Kendall hisses. He knows he's gonna be very sore tomorrow, he just hopes it was worth it.

Finally Kendall collapses onto the bed, rolling onto his back. "Damn, that was amazing."

"You know you're gonna suffer tomorrow, right?"

"Totally worth it."

Logan releases the breath he was holding. It's not like he should've doubted it that much, but this whole situation made him realize how much he truly cares about him. Obviously Logan knows he'd do anything for Kendall or any of the boys for that matter. But his heart clenched at the thought of hurting Kendall in any way. So hearing the confirmation of Kendall's trust in him, he thinks that maybe this really is more than sex and kinks for them.

He stares down at Kendall, whose eyes are closed and he watches as the rise and fall of his chest starts to even out, wondering if maybe now is the time to question what all of this means between them.

"Want me to help with that?" Kendall's eyes are open now, glancing at the bulge in Logan's jeans.

And Logan figures it's best saved for later, so he shakes his head. "Nah." Logan knows he should let Kendall, but he looks absolutely exhausted and on the brink of passing out. So instead he pulls his shirt off and then slides out of his jeans, before curling up next to Kendall.

Their feet are resting on the pillows, with their heads at the foot of the bed, and Logan wonders if they should move, but decides against it. He feels drained now, too. All the worry and arousal left him ready for sleep, though he has the full intent of making Kendall repay him when they both have recovered.

"We're doing that again," Kendall mumbles as he pulls Logan closer.

"As long as you still tie me up."

"Of course."

And soon Kendall's breathing slows and Logan knows he's fallen asleep. He slightly wishes he had mentioned something about them and this thing between them. But they're having too much fun right now and really, Logan's not ready to risk that. He still needs to be bound and gagged by Kendall.


End file.
